Extraterrestrial Love
by SpookyGibson
Summary: This is a MSR High School AU. Mulder and Scully are entering they're last year of high school. They're friendship means everything to one another. Soon things change, drastically. I suck a summaries. So enjoy the story amigos. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE FAN ART AND CHARACTERS.
1. Authors Note

_Hello Everyone!_

 _This is my first MSR fan fiction! I've written stories before but I've deleted them because they were embarrassing (What writer doesn't say that about their work?) also people weren't so nice about it. So I'd like to say I'm back! I want you all to bare with me though I have a beta to help me with my writing she may not have time to read through everything all the time so my grammar and spelling will not be perfect. I would also like to say that my cover for this story wasn't made by me. The credit goes to the rightful owner of the fan art but the edit was made by a former colleague of mine. Like I said in the "summary" I do not own the characters credit goes to Chris Carter._

 _I would like to put out there that I will try and update as much as i can! I'm a senior in high school so I'll be busy with college stuff and I'm trying to get out so I need to focus on that. I've made it this far I'm not going to start back tracking._

 _I would like to thank my beta Ale ( duchovbutt). She has read through chapter one and helped me out with my horrible grammar and format of the story. She also helped me get my writing mojo back. Thanks my love for everything you've done for me! Also thank you to the GC 'Clusterfuck fam' for supporting me and my story! You're all my little angels that I will protect forever!_

 _Last thing, I made a playlist for this story and it helped me with some plots. The playlist is on Spotify I will post it maybe around chapter 5. I will transfer the playlist to Youtube so everyone will get to listen!_

 _My Dms are always opened! Please don't hesitate to message me what you'd like to see in this story. I want me reader to be satisfied. Please_ ** _vote_** _for and leave_ ** _positive_** _comments!_

 _Follow me on my social shit_

 _Twitter SpookyGibson_

 _Happy reading! xoxox_

 _Carina a.k.a Moody Mulder!_


	2. Chapter 1: Tongue Tied

The sun shined through the white curtain, lighting up the gray colored room. The window opened, letting the summer breeze roam the room. It was the first day of summer break and the start of something new. By the window, there was a queen sized bed that had been occupied by a 17 year old redheaded girl; Dana Katherine Scully.

Her older sister Melissa 'Missy' knocked on Dana's door before entering her room. "Dana, wake up! Breakfast is ready." She pulled the covers off of her sister.

Dana groaned and fussed. She rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands and looked at Missy with such tiredness and aggravated expression. "You couldn't have given me five more minutes?"

Missy rolled her eyes "No, because your definition of five minutes is ten minutes and your food would be cold. Come on, dad has something for you." She held out her hand to help her sister up and she took it before hopping out of bed, stretching and yawning.

Dana was wearing her The 1975 t-shirt with her black pajama shorts. Her hair was half up in a bun and the rest was down and slightly curly. She made her way downstairs with her sister behind her. She walked through the living room and into the kitchen and kissed her mother and father on the cheek. "Morning Mom. Morning Ahab.

Her father took a sip of his coffee and smiled. "Morning Starbuck." He said before he continued to read his newspaper.

Mrs. Scully put Dana's plate in front of her as she sat down. "Would you like coffee or juice?" Her mother asked as she opened the cabinet to grab a cup.

"Coffee please and thank you." Dana took a bite of the strawberries that were on top of her french toast. "So Ahab, Missy tells me you have something for me."

Mr. Scully sighed; he put down the newspaper and look over to Missy. "Melissa, I wanted to tell her myself."

Melissa slightly pouted. "I'm sorry, daddy. I thought it would be easier to get her out of bed if I told her."

Mr. Scully looked over at Dana who was patiently waiting for whatever the surprise was. As he was about to speak, Billy her eldest brother came down and into the kitchen, yawning very loudly before he asked, "What's for breakfast?"

"French toast topped with strawberries with scrambled eggs." Mrs. Scully answered.

Billy smiled and sat down in the empty seat in front of Dana. "How does it feel to be a senior, short stack?" He asked his little sister.

Dana rolled her eyes. "It's the first day of summer break. Ask me that question again when I'm half way through the school year."

Billy scoffed, taking the plate his mother handed him and began eating.

Scully looked back at her father and gave him a nod to continue what he was going to say before he got interrupted.

"Starbuck, since you've done well this year in school, you're 2nd in your class, and you're also finishing up your last year in high school, I have a gift for you." He got up and motioned for Scully to get up too.

He brought Dana outside to introduce her to a 1959 dark blue Cadillac. It looked brand new. It was so shiny, the sunroof was down so you were able to see the crème interior and the steering wheel was crème color with the center white and the seats were leather. Dana's eyes were so wide that you'd think they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Oh, daddy, this is beautiful! I love it so much! Thank you!" She shrieked as she gave her father the biggest hug ever.

Billy and Missy came running outside and saw the car in their drive way. "No way!" Missy shouted and went over to Dana and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you, Dana!"

Billy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as he glanced over to see his black pick up truck. It's looked awful compared to his sister's car.

Mr. Scully handed his daughter the keys to the car. "Here you go. You can take it for a ride after you've had your breakfast."

Dana hugged her father one more time before going inside and sitting down beside her sister to finish their breakfast. Afterwards, she put her plate in the dishwasher and rushed upstairs to get ready, changing into her slightly ripped jean shorts and a maroon arctic monkey's muscle crop top along with a flannel that matched. After she put on her white vans, she went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth, combed her hair and put it in a neat, small bun with the rest of her short hair down. She put on her usual makeup; winged eyeliner, mascara, and a light pink lipstick. She grabbed her satchel purse and her Ozzy Osbourne sunglasses before picking up her phone and dialing her best friend, Monica's phone number.

"Hello?" A groggy voice was heard on the other line.

"Monica, be ready in 10 minutes. I'm picking you up. You wont believe what I got this morning!"

Monica sighed as her chirpy friend told her to get ready. "Alright, I'm up. I'll be ready. Bye." She hung up.

Dana put her phone into her purse and went downstairs. "I'm leaving! I'm picking up Monica and heading to the park or the mall. Bye, mom! Bye, Ahab!"

Her parents said bye to her in union along with her sister Missy but Billy was too salty to say anything. After Dana closed the door she turned around to see a familiar face checking out her shiny, new car.

"What a beauty you got here." The boy said as he approached her car a bit more.

He was your average boy from that neighborhood. He had nice fluffy brown hair. He had beautiful green eyes, the kind of green that pushed its way through the piles of gritty snow to remind you that spring was coming. He was tall, way taller than Dana. I mean who isn't taller than Dana? He was wearing slick black jeans with a nice two-toned gray shirt. He wore those shoes skater shoes. This boy had somewhat a sense of style.  
Dana examined his built. He wasn't scrawny but he always built.

"Thank you. My father bought it for me. Wait, aren't you the kid who lives next door, in the green, two story home?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "We also go to school together. I was in your gym class, and English class?" Dana gave him a confused looked and he chuckled. "Sorry. Let me introduce myself. The name's Fox Mulder. Please, call me Mulder."

Dana nodded. "That's right. You're the kid that wrote an essay about aliens and how we aren't the only people in the universe."

Mulder smiled like a dork. Someone actually paid attention to what he had to say about extraterrestrials. "Did you like it? I could've gone more in depth but I didn't want to bore anyone"

Dana chuckled. "It was interesting." And with that, his smile disappeared.

"You don't believe, huh?"

She shook her head and gave him a smile. "I'm sorry, Fox- I mean, Mulder" Dana unlocked her car door and got it.

"It was nice seeing you again, Mulder. I'm off now."

Mulder moved to the side and she back up out of her drive way. "It was nice seeing you too Scully."

"Scully?"

Mulder smiled and started walking down the street to the park. Dana drove down and caught up to him.

She sighed. "Mulder, would you like to join me and my friend Monica? We're going to the mall and after going to the park."

Mulder looked over to the side and chuckled "Uh... I don't know. Two girls, plus the mall, equal me carrying your shopping bags. No thanks"

Dana laughed. "Come on. You seem lonely. I make great company." She winked.

"Alright." He rolled his eyes and hopped into the car.

"What could possibly go wrong?"

Dana drove off once he was seated in the car. She grabbed her sunglasses and put them on before turning on the radio. 1901 by The Phoenix was on and so she turned it up and sang along. Mulder nodded his head to the beat. He was enjoying himself. He thought this summer was going to be just as boring as all his other summers. Yeah, he had his three stooges, 'The Lone Gunmen' that had the same interests as him but he felt this was going to be different, more adventurous and more enjoyable.

They finally arrived at Monica's house and Mulder jumped into the back seat so her friend could sit up front. Dana got out of the car, went up to the door and entered.

"Hellooooo, Monica! You ready?"

Monica came around the corner and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready. Now, what do you have to show me?" She grabbed her purse from off of the couch and as soon as the two left through the door, Monica saw the beautiful blue car. "Holy shit, Dana!" She locked the front door and went over to the car. "Nice car, girl! Did the captain give this to you?"

Dana nodded. "Yeah, Ahab got it for me since I'm a good student." She smiled. "Oh I also brought along a friend. Monica, this Fox Mulder. Mulder this is Monica Reyes."

Mulder looked up from his phone and waved. Monica smiled at him. "Hey, Mulder."

The two girls got into the car and headed over to the mall. Dana pulled a cigarette out of the red carton and lit the end of it. Mulder was shocked to see a girl so beautiful smoke such an ugly thing. Dana handed the carton to Mulder asking if he wanted one.

"Nah, I don't smoke cigarettes."

Dana put the carton back into her purse. Monica turned around to face Mulder. "What made you want to come with us to the mall?" Mulder cleared his throat.

"Well, Scully was very persuasive and I couldn't say no to that cute smile."

Scully smiled looking at Mulder from the rearview mirror. Monica raised a brow "Scully?"

"I like calling people by their last name because I have everyone call me by mine." He shrugged. "I like to keep it fair."

Monica nodded. "Alrighty then. Since when did you two start hanging out?"

Dana took a drag from the cigarette. She exhaled from her nostrils before answering. "Today actually. He was checking out the car and complimented it. He seemed lonely so I invited him to tag along."

Monica turned back around and smirked. Scully saw the smirk from the corner of her eye.

"Please Monica." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"What?" Monica said innocently.

Mulder was confused so he paid no mind to it. Shortly the three of them arrived at the mall, Dana put the car in park, and everyone got out and headed inside the mall. They spent a 2 hours in the mall. The girls had their hands filled with bags. Mulder did a little shopping but not as much as the girls. They left the mall, put everything in the trunk and drove off.

Monica looked up from her phone. "Scully, do you mind if we go and pick up John? He's been bugging me to spend time with him. He wants to go out and eat."

"Are you serious? Didn't you see him yesterday?"

"That's what I'm saying" Monica sighed.

"Alright. I'll pick him." Scully put her left directional on and took a sharp turn.

Mulder held on to the door so he wouldn't fall. She pressed on the gas pedal a little bit more. Dana was going over the speed limit this time. Monica was looking at herself in the mirror fixing her lipstick. Scully drove so fast they arrived at john's house in no time. Scully honked the horn and John came running out of the house.

Monica moved to the back and motioned Mulder to sit up front with Scully.

"Thanks Dana for picking me up." John said after kissing Monica on the lips.

"Mhm. No problem." Dana waited until everyone had their seatbelt before she drove off.

"Hey, who's this kid? Wait, Spooky? Is that you?" John said midway of laughing.

Mulder turned around and smiled at him. "Yeah, hey John how's it going?"

"You two know each other?" Monica had a puzzled face.

"Yeah! He did my science homework for the past 3 years!"

Mulder smirked. "And I made bank by doing so."

"Alright, what are we hungry for? I'm not picking this time because I'm not really hungry since I had a big breakfast this morning" Scully looked at the two lovebirds in the back from her rearview mirror.

Monica shrugged. "You know I do-"

"Monica you care please don't start that bullshit." Scully said with a smartass tone

Mulder chuckled. He liked sarcasm Scully, it kept him on his toes.

"Pizza?" Monica suggested. That girl could eat pizza for the rest of her life.

"Nah. I had that yesterday." John said looking through his phone.

"How about that café that just opened on the Ave?" Mulder pitched in.

"Ooooo! yeah! Café Loft, I hear the coffee is great there!" Monica smiled widely.

John agreed. "You're the man Spooky."

Mulder rolled his eyes "Mind not calling me that in public please?"

John slapped him on the arm. "Everyone knows you as that. Come on man chill."

Scully shook her head in disagreement. "I didn't know him by that."

John chuckled. "Because you always have your nose in a science book and you block out the whole world with your so called "Boy band" music.

Scully rolled her eyes and found a parking spot on the Ave right in front of the café. They went in and the scenery and the vibe of the place was opened, cool, and well aesthetic like. Scully's kind of place. Scully and Mulder placed their order and went to find a seat near the window.

Their seats were beanbag chairs near an empty table with chairs side by side. Mulder plopped down on the beanbag followed by Scully on the other. They looked around and the place looked like a college dorm with the colors of; white, pale blue, and light brown. There were white Christmas lights along the beams on the ceiling with pale blue lanterns. The walls were a gray to keep the room dark but cool. There were art pictures on the walls. There were drawings from customers too.

Monica and John came back with their orders. Scully took her coffee and handed Mulder his sandwich. They sat around and chatted, having rounds of coffee, and Mulder pulled a book from the café's little library.

"Can you believe it? We're seniors this year! Our last year. Fuck." Monica started to get deep into her thoughts.

Scully chuckled. "I don't mind leaving. I wouldn't mind another year either."

"I can't wait to leave. These four years was fucking bull shit. Full of drama, annoying people, and lets not forget the teacher's who loved to give you shit." John took a sip of his coke.

"Johnny boy, you do realize that you hung out with the football team right? So you kind of of set yourself up for drama." Monica pointed out.

John playfully glared at Monica and laughed.

Scully looked at the time and sighed. "Alright kiddos we better get going Mulder's parents must be wondering where he is."

"Nah, my mom is probably out like a light by now and my dad is away for business."

"Good! Scully, why don't hit the park with the swings that light up! I always wanted to go!" Monica pleaded.

Scully sighed sharply. "We can go but expect gas money from you next week."

Monica nodded and headed to the car and John followed.

"Hey, Mulder I'm gonna grab some pastries for my sister you want to wait with me?" She was digging through her purse for her wallet.

"Sure. I don't mind" Mulder put his hands in his pockets.

It was a comfort thing. He does that when he's feeling a bit nervous. Scully made him somewhat nervous. He wasn't sure if it was her dominant vibe or if it was because he found her really attractive and didn't know how to contain himself without saying or doing something stupid.

Scully turned to Mulder "You want anything?"

He shocked his head.

"No, I'm good."

"You sure? I don't mind getting you anything."

He shook his again but she ended up getting him a double chocolate mocha muffin and a Wacky green donut. Scully paid and left.

Mulder rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Scully."

"No problem man. I saw you devour that muffin earlier and so I assumed you liked it." She handed him the box so she can grab her keys. They got in the car and headed to the park.

"It was really good."

Scully looked at Mulder and smiled. The way his beautiful green eyes glistened underneath the streetlight looked so welcoming. His teeth were perfectly aligned made her want to smile all the time. His fit biceps gave her chills. Scully wanted him to talk more since his voice was soothing even if it was about aliens.

They drove to the park. Monica cuddled with john in the back while the two up front sang along to songs that were playing on the radio.

Take me to your best friend's house

Marmalade we're making out

Oh yeah

Take me to your best friend's house

I loved you then and I love you now

Mulder looked over to Scully and the wind was so much that her hair ended up in her face. He put the strands of hair behind her. Scully blushed and thanked him. Soon enough the strands ended up in her face again.

Don't take me tongue tied

Don't wave no goodbye

Don't take me tongue tied

Don't kiss me goodnight

Don't...

They got to the park and they all jumped out of the car and ran onto the field of light up swings. they were lite up in the color purple. Mulder found a light up swing that was facing the little pond at the park. The swings here huge so two people can occupy a swing. He moves over and pats the huge space beside him. Scully sat beside him and they started to swing back and forth on the swing. Scully was admiring the moon's reflection on the water and Mulder was admiring Scully's facial pleased facial expression.

Scully saw him from the corner of her eye. "What are you looking at?"

"Your pretty face." Mulder blurted out. Mulder hadn't realized what he had said until he saw Scully blush a little. He covered his mouth with his right hand has his left hand touched her thigh.

"I'm so sorry. I..I..uh." Mulder began to panic.

"Mulder it's okay. At least when you're flirting you're also not trying to reach down and grab my ass. It nice to get a compliment now and then." She placed her hand on his chest and smiled. He blushed and nodded.

"I had a great time today. Thanks for the invite."

"I had a good day too. I'm glad I asked you to hang out. I made a new friend today." She looked back out to the water.

'New friend' That made Mulder smile from ear to ear. Mulder was glad that he had a new friend to add to that short list of his. Scully was sweet and nicer than people think. Yeah she has a mean resting bitch face but Mulder looked passed that and he sees the warmth and care. He's looking way too much into this but he really likes Scully.

Monica ran up behind Scully and tapped her shoulder. "Tag your it!"

"Monica!" She yelled. Mulder jumped on his feet and made a run for it.

"Catch me if you can Sculls." Mulder chuckled and ran side by side with John.

"Oh, I'll catch you alright!" She ran after Mulder and trying to make her way through the swings trying to not his anyone or run into one of the swings.

Soon enough her little legs got to Mulder and she tackled him to the ground.

"Just because I have little legs doesn't mean I can't run" She sat up and straddled him at the waist.

Mulder took a few deep breaths before saying "I never said you couldn't run"

The played a few rounds of tag and man hunt. Scully became out of breath with all that running. Monica and John wanted to stay longer and told Scully that they'd walk home. Mulder and Scully took a few photos together by the water and on the swings before leaving.

Scully pulled into her drive way and invited Mulder inside so she can hand him his pastries. She put them in a container that her mother wouldn't mind give away.

"Let me walk you over to your house." Scully kicked off her shoes before walking to the door where Mulder stood.

"That won't be necessary. I live right next door. I'll be fine."

"No, no, no. I'm walking over." She pushed him out the door and closed the door behind her.

They walked over to the house next door and they got to his front door.

"Thanks again for today." Mulder smiled.

"No problem. Thanks for not turning me down."

They stood there looking at each other. Neither broke eye contact until a car drove by.

"All right Goodnight Scully" He waved.

"Goodnight Mulder." She got close to him and went on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

She walked back to her house and didn't look back. Mulder was left star struck. He stood out there until he saw her get inside and her bedroom light turned on.

It was a fun day the two of them. New friends were made and memories were created. The two couldn't wait what tomorrow had in store of them.


End file.
